Prue Halliwell
Prue Halliwell is the oldest child of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She is engaged to Aiden Sawyer, who is half human and half Manticore demon. She was born with the powers of Telekinesis, the ability to move things with her mind, Levitation, the ability to defy gravity and Hearting, which allows her to teleport from one place to another, as well as other people and objects. Additionally, Prue possesses the basic powers of a witch, which consists of being able to cast spells, make potions and scry for lost people or objects. Prue, along with her sisters, can access the The Power of Three. Prue owns her own café, called 'Cupid's Café', with her fiancé Aiden, who used to be a chef at Piper's restaurant, Halliwell's. History Early Life Prudence Johnna Halliwell was born on August 10th, 2007 to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. Prue was born with the warren power of Telekinesis and the cupid power of Hearting, the ability to teleport herself and others. She can also mix her powers to 'heart' objects, similar to Telekinetic Orbing. When she was a baby, she would constantly teleport her mother to her when she needed comfort. When she was 10 years old, Prue and her family moved from San Francisco to Brentwood, LA, California, when her mother retired from her job at the Bay Mirror to concentrate on writing her books. At aged 14, she attended University High School, a mortal school. She was a very bright student, often getting A's, winning awards and eventually became Student Body President. She graduated as Valdictorian and went on to study Literature at college. It was during her time at college when she reunited with Aiden, a childhood friend of the family, when he started working at her aunt Piper's restaurant, Halliwell's. The two hit it off and began dating. After graduating college, Prue worked as a waitress at Halliwell's, whilst attending business classes, hoping one day to open her own café. Return of Demonic Threat and Inheriting the Power of Three On November 4th 2029, when Prue was 22 years old, she received the news that her parents had died in a plane crash, coming home from London, where they had been for Phoebe's birthday. Prue was crushed at the news, as were her sisters, and felt pressurized to stay strong for her sisters, since she's the eldest, dealing with Parker's depression and Peyton's rebellious, unstable actions. Although she put up a strong front for them, alone, or with Aiden, she showed how truly heartbroken she was at their death. The sisters, along with help from their cousins and aunts, tried a lot of magical ways to try and bring their parents' back, however as their deaths' were natural and not magical, they were unable to change or prevent the plane crash. The sisters, along with their cousins, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, inherited the power of three, creating two sets of Charmed ones. Their other cousins Tamora, Kat and Henry, did not inherit the power of three due to Henry being mortal. Moving on and Opening 'Cupid's Café' After a few months, Prue was able to begin moving on from her parents' deaths, and it caused her to start pursuing her dream, which was to open her own café. She found a spot on which to develop and build the café, and chose the name 'Cupid's Café', in memory of her father. Whilst interviewing for staff to help run the store, she came across a young witch, named Scott, when they were both attacked by a demon during the interview. Prue chose Scott to become asssistant manager of the café, not just for his efficiency and organizational skills, but also the fact that she, and her sisters, wouldn't have to hide their magic, and would be able to discuss demons and magic in the café, as well as ask for his assistance and guide him as a novice witch. Powers and Abilities * As well as being able to cast spells, make potions,scry of lost objects and people and access to The Power of Three with her sisters, Prue also has the abilities of: * Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the mind. This is Prue's primary power that she developed from her witch side. * Levitation: The ability to defy gravity. Prue developed this power when she was 13 years old. This power comes from her witch side. * Hearting: The ability to teleport from one place to another, in the form of a pink beam triggering from the heart. Prue can also beam objects and other people with this power. This is a power Prue developed from her cupid side. Romantic Life Aiden Sawyer Prue first met Aiden through her cousin, Wyatt, who was his best friend. Although it wasn't until she was older and he was working at her aunt Piper's restaurant 'Halliwell's', as a chef. Aiden proposed to Prue whilst the pair were in Paris, after Aiden found out from her sister Peyton that this was the way she always dreamed she would receive a proposal. Aiden often helps Prue, and her sisters, when vanquishing demons and aids her with magical problems, just as her mother's ex-husband Cole used to when they were together. Work Life * '''Cupid's Café: '''Joining forces with Aiden, Prue wanted to pursue her dream of opening her own business, deciding on a café. Category:Charmed Children Category:Main Characters